The Baltic Letters
by Lithuania12393
Summary: Everyone but the baltics have sent letters, now they have been given the chance. Send them letters now
1. Chapter 1

Dear Nations, Capitals, and People,

My name is Latvia and I decided that me and my brothers, Estonia and Lithuania are going to write letters as well. Please send us letters as we don't get enough attention, exception is Mr. Russia and our friends.

LATVIA YOU DON'T SAY THAT.

From,

Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia

**Please send the Letters to my PM ok? Otherwise it will be deleated. ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi-hi, Latty, Esty, Lithy. :3  
How are you all?  
I read your request for letters, so here's one from me, Ironic-tan.  
It's actually a bunch of questions and random facts. xD  
First, questions for Eduard. *hearts*  
- Who do you like, as in... like-like? ^^  
- What's your favorite food?  
- Do you like cats? Because, well, cats are cool.  
- Would you shove chocolate icing into someone's ear?  
- May I... um... may I have a kiss, please?  
And questions for Lithy~...  
- Do you like Poland?  
- If yes, are you two... dating?  
- What's your favorite food?  
- What was your worst dream?  
And... questions for Latty!  
- Did you know you're my height?  
- Isn't that awesome?!  
I can't remember my scores of other questions, I apologize...  
Or maybe I should apologize for showering you with too many questions.  
Ehehe...  
Either way, I apologize. ^^  
Here's a hug for all of you.  
*huggle*  
~Living it up, loving life, and laughing my ** off~  
A Sane Lunatic

Dear Sane Lunatic,

**Um I have a slight crush on Ms. Ukraine, please don't tell Mr. Russia I said that. Um I would say basic food and I have started to like Borcht. Yes, I do like cats. I might depending on who it is. Um sure? *kisses Her. Hugs back****

_**Yes, I like Poland, he just doesn't know it yet. No we aren't dating. I like Pirhogis. The worst dream I had was when I was taken away from Poland. Yes, I know he was staring at me but he could have helped. *hugs back***_

_Really? That is so cool. *hugs back*_

__From,

The Baltics

Hey Guys, I would like to say a few things. I don't know how to spell pirhogis and it won't give me the correct spelling. Also, I am latvia's height as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Lithuania! Do you go for Natasha cause she's desperate, or cute, or... Just why, yeah?  
And Latvia, if some hot lady were to come by, seduce Russia, and free you, how would you feel?  
To Estonia, would you get ticked if someone took a bat to your laptop?  
All of you, what do you think of your Dark, 2P!, and nyo selves?

~Sketchy Tetra~

Dear Sketchy Tetra,

_**Um I go for Belarus because I just think she is pretty and because, I'm sort of desperate I mean, I need someone who can protect me. I have not met either my 2p or my nyo self.**_

_I would be sort of happy but a little upset due to Mr. Russia being very lonely lately, the only person who he is friends with right now, is China.I have not met my nyo slef or my 2p self the only one who has met either of them is Estonia_

**I would be really uset, and I would probably get into my 2p. I have met my nyo self and I really like her, my 2p self is very scary.**

From,

the baltics

I am not getting any letters for the batlics besides this one and the other one, if you guys want me to continue, send me a private messaging.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear everyone,

If you guys dont' send us letters, our admin will stop writting and no one wants that do you? No so there fore you should keep writting letters. She sees that everyone reads this fanfic and she doesn't like that no one is sending her any private messages for letters. She only got two private messages for this fanfic. She gives us the letters, then we read them and respond through her. So please write letters.

From,

The Baltics


	5. Chapter 5

Ay guys! What's you're favorite genre of music?  
Individual questions,  
Lithuania,  
how's this old classic yo mama joke no one likes anymore,  
jo mama's legs so ashy, when she rubs them together, they start a forest fire!  
Estonia,  
What's your favorite video game?  
Latvia,  
what intimidates you more, red markers or this, ^J^

Sketchy Tetra

Dear Sketchy Tetra,

**um That actually happened to our mother *starts to cry* the other two are not old enough to remember**

_**Um I believe that my favorite video game is on the wii called my**__**sims.**_

_Um the second one._

From,

The Baltics.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Baltic Trio,  
Hi. It's me Antarctica. How are you guys? It's been a while since you have visited. Is Russia still giving y'all a hard time? I sure hope not. If so tell him Papa Winter wouldn't be pleased. Essti I sent you some lab samples that I think you might find interesting. Latvia I ordered you some Romanian Vodka, as I know how you like it's sweet taste. Lithuania look out for the others OK. I promise I'll come back soon! Anyways do you guys want anything? Do you have anything you need to tell me? You guys know I'm always here for you.  
Antarctica

Dear Antarctica,

**Russia is always giving me a hard time all the time. Thanks for the vodka *drinks some of it* That really is good, I'll save the rest for later.**

_**Thanks *tests it* YOU'RE PREGNANT? IS RUSSIA GOING TO BE MAD? I hope he isn't. Be careful. **_

_Of course I'll look after the others, I always try, but it seems that I'm only the oldest by age and not logic, that's Estonia, even though I'm the oldest, I still get into trouble with Russia._

From,

The Baltics


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Baltics,  
What would you do if Latvia impregnated somebody?  
Litva:  
You really need a hug. Seriously.  
-Hugs-  
Estonia: I went to TCBY the other day and they had these strange marshmallow things called Mochis. Would you be mad if I told you I ate about a pound of them?  
Latvia:  
You need a hug also.  
-Hugs-  
Also, um, c-can I have a kiss too, Lithania? -Fangirl Blush-  
NOW A RANDOM REQUEST FOR THE BALTICS TO DO SOME CRAZY SHET.  
I want you 3 to reenact the scene in Spongebob where Spongy decides he's never going outside again. It goes like:  
SB: So I've decided I'm never leaving my house again.  
Sandy: That's crazy talk!  
Patrick: No, THIS is crazy talk. BLEHBLEHBLIHBLEH BLAAAAA BLEBLEH.  
Ok Roflmfao. One more thing: I want Latvia to be Spongebob, Lithuania to be Sandy, and Estonia to be Patrick.  
Love/Liebe/Aime,  
FireBurningHeart.

Dear FireBurningHeart,

**Of course *hugs back and kisses back* **

_So I've decided I'm never leaving my house again_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Baltic trio, Latvia u are by far they cutest of they three! Latvia do you have a crush on Sealand? Latvia can I have a big hug? Estonia do you really raise those mochi things? Estonia you are a technology genius out of the three? Lithuania what do like about Poland? Lithuania are you IN LOVE with Poland? Lithuania who do you think has the most innocence out of Latvia Sealand and WY? Bye and I wuv you Latvia! 33

Dear Anonymous,

**Thanks so much for calling me the cutest. Um I do have a small one on sealand, I just can't go out with him because of Russia. and sure, you can have a hug. **

**_I do raise the mochi's ok? Thanks for the complement. _**

_Um I think Latvia has the most innocence, because even though he drinks vodka, he's not the one trying to convince everyone he is a country. So yeah._

Um bye **WHAT? you love me?**

from,

The Baltics


	9. Chapter 9

Dear, my future Baltic minions(MWAHAHAHA)  
All will become one with Mother Russia, da? Anyways, I have some serious Q's over here in the Magical Land of Cheese.  
First, where are you on the map! I think I found Latvia, but not the other two.  
Latvia:  
How old are you?  
What is your primary language?  
What will you do tonight when I murder you in your sleep?  
Do you like churros?  
Wanna visit the Magical Land of Cheese? (England can get you there)  
What is your opinion on Germany(the person)?  
With love,  
The Future Dictator of the world: Lily InsertGermanLastNameHere

Dear Lily InsertGermanLastNameHere,

Um ok all of us are around the same region latvia is below Estonia, Lithuania is below Latvia.

**Human age 15 nation age don't remember. Y-y-you want to murder me? Um primary language latvian. Um yes I do like churros. What is the Magical Land of Cheese? He's scary**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey bros! Wussup? Estonia, why do you have shiny things around you all the time? You shine brighter than a Doitsu! Lithuania, you mad that my friend and I cosplayed you and Bela at Lansings shuto con ;D ?  
Lil' L (Latvia), What is one item that is most important to you?  
And for all of you, If you were to be someone else's slaves, who would it be

Dear Sketchy Tetra,

**I don't know why we have shiny things around me. I would be Finland's slave.**

_**Of course not, if you want to you can. I don't really care, but if you two kissed, then please send me a video if you did catch it on film. I want to be Poland's slave**_

**__**_I am most partiall to my vodka to be honest. Also, I would prefer to be sealand's slave._

__From,

The Baltics


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia.  
How have you been?  
It's been so long since I didn't see you (since I saw you when I was selling lobsters to Russia).  
I hope he isn't bullying you or if that's the case, I'll personally talk with him about the matter.  
I'm doing fine but still forgotten by that idiotic Lego maniac, Denmark, so I spend my time on hanging out with Greenland or Norway as part of the fun,  
Unfortunately I come to Russia's once a week, and I have a lot of paperwork lately, so I won't be able to come this week. Sorry!

Well, see you soon and I hope I can see you again so we can chat.  
Yours truly,  
Faroe Islands (Faroe)

Dear Faroe,

**Well, he is bullying Latvia still sometimes Lithuania.** It's ok. As long as you try to come over and see us. Thanks for watching over us. _Although I think Estonia has the most luck. _LATVIA_ What? It's true, he never gets bullied by Mr. Russia_** That's because I try to get away from him. **_I hope mr. Russia doesn't read this._

From,

The Baltics


	12. Chapter 12:author's note

Dear readers,

Right now we haven't gotten any letters what so ever for a long time.

From,

The baltics


End file.
